


I Wish You'd Obey Me!

by thegreatshippingwar



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But not all the time, Curses, Demons, Eventual Smut, Genderbending, Harems, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love at First Sight, Magic, Multi, Murder, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence, Yandere, it's a secret - Freeform, reincarnated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatshippingwar/pseuds/thegreatshippingwar
Summary: Being reborn wasn't all it's cracked up to be, after living 20 years in this cursed body and watching your life fall apart time and time again you finally realise this world could be fun if you let it.Being summoned by the demon lord of one of your favourite games from your old world, you must now find a way to stay out of this world's MC's way. Or not, if she keeps being such a brat.Author Note: I don't like to sensor things read at your own risk, not for people under 18.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 178





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Introduction is for your character and is a brief summary of what has happened to you and why you are stand offish to being with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: (Y/N) = your name, (Y/H) = your hair colour, (Y/Sj) = your subject of choice, (Y/L) = last name, Italics = your thoughts, (Japanese) = Japanese which you/ Levi and Solomon can speak

You don't remember dying, but you do remember your old life before coming into this new world. You were born in Japan, with a new loving family. This new world was a lot different then your old one. For starters there was magic here although not many people knew about it, but you were lucky in the sense to not only have it but be able to use it with relative ease. You didn't know if all magic users could use magic as effortlessly as you but you didn't think so. Maybe it was due to one of your curses. 

Upon entering this new world you were blessed with a curse of your new family. The curse was similar to an anime you watch in your old world the curse of the cat from the Chinese zodiac. You remember fruits basket had such a curse on one of its main cast. When hugged by the opposite sex you would turn into a (Y/H) cat, or if you got to sick. You also had a special ring that would prevent you from turning into the 'cursed cat' as your new mother put it. The 'cursed cat' was a horse sized leopard with (Y/H) fur and two tails, it wasn't so bad aspect being too long in that form caused you to become hungry for human flesh. Your parents didn't seem to fear you at all, but they were very strict as to who you hung out with. Leading you to not have many friends, so your new younger sister was your only friend. 

Your sister was also born with a curse, but it was more helpful then not. She was smarter than anyone her age and even you despite you being older. But you got along great, even more so when your cat curse got worse. Your emotion became increasingly out of control, when the family doctor tried to help you'd grow angry and punch him. The cat's curse was hard to deal with but you and your sister found a way to use magic to control and monitor your condition. You were able to sort your extreme emotions into categories which just happened to be the seven deadly sins: Pride, Greed, Envy, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony and Sloth. Some of your emotions were easier to deal with than others. 

The peace didn't last long though, when you were 6 years old, right after you and your sister started controlling your curse a member from the richer side of the family put another curse on you. She was jealous of you for some reason and gave you your second curse. Once cold water touched you, you'd turn into a boy. You remember in your old life watching a bit of a series called Rama 1/2 and something similar to that happened to you. But that curse was so much more easy to manage, your sister laughed when she first found out. It didn't take long before you figured out warm water changed you into a girl again. 

Things only got worse from there, you lose your new parents at age 7. That was the first time you remember seeing your sister cry. Your relatives refused to take you in, so you went to an orphanage. You and your sister made a promise after that to always stay together and live life to its fullest. At age 15 your curse started to get bad again, so much so that you entertained the thought of ending your life. When your sister found out she made you promise to never do it no matter what.

At age 16 you realised what your sister's curse was: she was able to remember everything and was super smart but her health would suffer for it. So you got a job, a part time job to pay for her hospital bills. Luck was never on your side you presented as an omega two weeks into your job. You were fired under the pretense of you being a slow worker. It was hard finding a new job, especially one that would hire an omega. But soon enough you got lucky and was scouted to be a voice actor. 

You were super hyped, your first role was a background character in some shonen. And after playing background characters for a few months you finally got a bigger role. It was a villainess of a magical girl anime. You played a girl named entrapta who was trying to turn all magic into dark magic. It was a fun role. You were able to help your sister and do what you loved. You insisted to your manager to go under the alias 'Yanashi Nekomata', especially since you started doing more and more roles. You got a fanbase desipe never revealing your face, those fans even started to refer to you as Yana-chan.

You were at the peak of your life but just before you turned 18 your sister died in hospital. You hit rock bottom, your whole family was dead and as soon as you turned 18 the orphanage would kick you out. It was your fans that helped you from breaking down completely. They noticed your absence and sent their worries and praises. It took quite a few months but you were able to get your shit together and become somewhat normal. 

Now you're a 20 year old college student who is studying (F/Sj) and alpha/beta/omega relations. You know bits and pieces about omegaverse from your old world but you decided knowing more would be better. Like for example, if an alpha bites an omega's scent glad it doesn't mean they are mated immediately, since an omega needs to be in heat for a mating mark to be successful. But then again biting an omega not in heat can force the omega into an unexpected heat. It was interesting to learn, and being an omega helped me understand the risks of every action I take. Lucky for me I am not like other omega's and can use magic to conceal myself into almost a perfect neutral smelling beta. 

_______________________________________________________________

" Information  
Name: Y/N L/N, Yanashi Nekomata (Alias)  
Age: 20 (new body)  
Gender: Female (omega)  
Race: (Reincarnated) human   
Job: Voice actor  
Magic: Mainly support magic, Directional magic  
Weapons: Bow/arrows or pistol, magical dagger named 'wish'  
Goal: Get rid of cat curse and maybe water curse, (Make the world a better place by taking it over, you still haven’t figured out everything)  
Skills: Cooking, Singing/ Music, Magic, Organised, (other skills you have)  
Flaws/Weakness: Water, Opposite gender, laser pointers  
General: Two curse, 'wish' can be used to calm Y/N emotions by stabbing of cutting themselves with it, Is studying Y/Sj and alpha/beta/omega relations"

"Question?" A deep voice calls from his chair. He is sitting in a red and black throne like chair. In front of him is a desk with multiple stacks of paperwork. Moving forward even more stands another man with Dark green hair that turns lighter green and the ends. He is holding a clipboard while facing his emerald eyes to the man in the chair.

"Yes, Lord Diavolo?" 

"What's this 'omega' you referred to Barbatos?" 

"It is another gender, similar to beta and alpha. We are still doing research as to what they are, since the angels refused to say and we've yet to have a human with that gender come into hell." Barbatos looks at his Lord's smile.

"I want that human to be the first summoned, followed by Soloman. Mira Collins also needs to be summoned, I trust your knowledge to pick the other four humans." 

"Understood, Lord Diavolo." A slight knock is heard at the door, 

"Lord Diavolo, it's Lucifer."

"Come in," Lucifer opens the door and walks gracefully towards the others, "Have you convinced any of the angels to agree yet?"

"I have managed to persuade them, although the only angels that seem willing to come to hell are Simeon and Chihuahua." Lucifer sighs, "But Micheal is starting to force some of the others to sign up."

"Good, I can't wait to meet everyone." Diavolo says standing from his chair, "Lucifer, do you mind keeping two humans in the House of Lamentation?"

"May I ask as to why you want two humans living with me and my brothers?"

"Well, because one of them is a problem child and I know you'll be able to sort them out if they do. And the other is special......" Diavolo starts walking to his window, "I think that one may be able to teach your brothers a thing or two."

"Understood, I will clear out two rooms for them."


	2. Chapter 1- Royal Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: (Y/N) = your name, (Y/H) = your hair colour, (Y/Sj) = your subject of choice, (Y/L) = last name, Italics = your thoughts, (Japanese) = Japanese which you/ Levi and Solomon can speak

The first thing you felt was a shiver down your spine. It alone was enough to wake you from your sleep. After waking your body began to tingle, running around your body almost trying to warn you. You rush out of bed all your omega instincts telling you to run. Then the burning came, it started at your feet then climbed its way up. Pain later joined the heat and soon you were kneeling on the floor not two feet from your bed.

Your breathy dress gown doing nothing to help the burning feeling. Looking to the ground you saw it was a magic circle. Fear and Anger almost consumed you as crimson flames appeared out of nowhere and danced to increase your body. You thought this might be your end, but it wasn't. Once the flames turned to white the pain went away and everything became pitch black.

  
You blink for a few minutes tiring to adjust to the new darker room, that definitely was not your apartment. On instinct you got to summon your dagger, to help you calm down and to reassure you that you could fight whoever summoned you here.

The creaking sound of a door opened and your body jumped to face it. Two figures walked into the room, and you again had to adjust to the new lighting of the room since one of them was carrying a torch. You freeze as you notice the man in front is walking like he owns the place, _probably an alpha_.

Upon reaching you the taller alpha like one clicks his fingers and the room is illuminated. Your fear returns ten fold upon seeing the demon with red brown hair and piercing gold eyes. Your body becomes rigid and you become ready to jump to freedom at a moment's notice. But you knew running wouldn't help you if he wanted you dead. As if feeling your fear he slowly lowers himself to the floor before sitting a good five feet away.

"No need to be afraid," Dark green enters your vision as you try to keep eyes on both demons. You know these men, two demons of hell at the top of the power system. Lord Diavolo and his right hand man Barbatos. You have several questions, but you don't dare speak. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"Welcome to Devildom Y/N. Oh, pardon me. feeling shocked, are we? Well that's understandable for a human. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Diavolo, the crowned king of devildom and ruler of all demons. This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo, also called RAD." Lord Diavolo stood up again, you noticed his eyes seemed to twinkle as he spoke. You knew him well enough from the game to know the meaning behind this twinkle was curiosity. You lower your dagger to prove to them you'll hear them out. "We are here to inform you that you have been lucky enough to be chosen to be an exchange student to attend the Royal Academy of Diavolo."

Silence filled the room, you both loved the sound of that and hated it.  
"I wish to...."

You cut lord Diavolo off by raising an empty hand, "I can't refuse, can I?"

Barbatos answers, "Unfortunately for you humans, the answer is no. If you were from the celestial realm and were an angel you would have needed to volunteer."

"What about my job?"

"We have voice actors down here, and the Dominant Voices Studio will help you record and send those to your studio on earth. They have already been informed." _What else, there has to be something to drop this._ "Six other humans will be joining you throughout the week."

"Where will I be staying?" You look towards Diavolo who seems to be happily staying quiet.

"The house of Lamentation, with one of Lord Diavolo's most trusted friends. His name is Lucifer, you will stay with him and his five brothers."

"I refuse, I can't stay with six men I barely know and trust that they won't do anything especially since I'm just a weak woman."

Divalovo finally breaks his silence with a laugh. His voice was deep and engernic, you honestly wished you could listen to it more. "Weak?" he paused before a shorter laugh exited his mouth. "Woman? I thought you could change genders Miss Y/N? Isn't that one of your curses?"

"How do you...." This time you are cut off,

"Does it matter?" His question was genuine

"No I suppose it doesn't." You pause, he wasn't going to give you a choice. "Okay but I would like for you to honor some of my conditions." Diavolo smiles at you, almost stealing your heart if you didn't know him better. He was a cunning man in the game acting like a dog but secretly being more of a fox. "The first one is I want no one to know of my curses,"

"Lucifer already knows you are cursed, but doesn't know what those curses are. Are you alright with that?" You hesitate, Lucifer knowing could be bad if you plan to live through this.

"That's okay as long as he doesn't know what the curses are. I will remain as a man for the remainder of my stay, for my safety of course. And I don't want anyone two know of either of my real genders."

"That all," You nod toward Diavolo, "That's all pretty easy. But one thing in return, I want you to explain Alpha/Beta/Omega relations to me. I'm really interested in Omega's." Oh dear god, do they not have omega's in hell. "And I want you to tell Barbatos and me how to tell when your extreme emotions are out of control."

"Tatoos, somewhere on my body appears a tattoo of an animal to represent a certain emotion. It can be more than one, but most of the time the most dominant emotion appears on my right shoulder. Locations of the tattoos can vary: Pride is a tiger, Wrath a honey badger, Gluttony is a bear, Envy snake, Greed fox, Lust rabbit and Sloth is an Echidna. Most of them aren't as hard to deal with as others." Both men seem to be focused on what you were talking about, Barbatos was even writing things down. "With the omega thing, I write out all the basics in a book and give it to you to read then I'll answer any question that you have."


	3. Chapter 2 - Problems and Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk with Lucifer, before being introduced to your new baby sitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: (Y/N) = your name, (Y/H) = your hair color, (Y/Sj) = your subject of choice, (Y/L) = last name, Italics = your thoughts, (Japanese) = Japanese which you/ Levi and Solomon can speak

"I offer you the most heartfelt of welcomes, Y/N. On behave on the entire student body, of course." Lucifer couldn't believe what he saw at first, this boy seemed not only charming but polite. He bowed as he introduced himself to Lucifer and was even referring to both him and Diavolo with the respectful sama after their names. Surely this boy was the one Diavolo referred to when saying one of the humans could help his brothers. They seemed to wear the uniform correctly unlike some of his brothers. Y/N sure seemed to understand respect so maybe they could teach his brothers.

"I look forward to living with you and your brothers, but I do hope I won't be a hassle." Y/N sounded serious as they spoke. Maybe he should make Beelzebub look over this one instead. Keep the problem children together and the trustworthy ones parted up. Upon thinking too much Lucifer hadn't noticed you ask him a question.

"Pardon? I was distracted by important matters."

"I was wondering how many brother you had?" You knew this was a dangerous question to ask him, but Diavolo had said you had arrived earlier than the other humans meaning maybe Belphie wasn't locked up yet. Maybe if you buttered Lucifer up you could get him to not lock Belphie away.

"I have six siblings and I'm the oldest, So there are seven in total, but one of us has decided to go to earth for the student exchange." Lucifer didn't hesitate, _he's been locked away already._

"That must be hard, managing all your little brothers." Lucifer let out a sigh after you said that. You debated asking about parents but decided against it. "You're a busy person Lucifer-sama, watching your brothers and managing the student council with Diavolo-sama. I hope you don't wear yourself out to much." You pause to look at his reaction, which happens to be another sigh. "If you ever need any help doing something I wouldn't mind, after all you are offering me a place to stay in your house." Lucifer stopped, genuinely shocked.

Lucifer didn't know if you were an idiot for offering to help a demon without any sort of payment or if you were going to hit him with a hidden cost like Mammon does to be sneaky. He looks at your face noticing your sharp male features followed by bright Y/E eyes. He didn't see any deceit, so you are an idiot. He could only hope you were a useful idiot.

A smirk crossed Lucifer's face for a second before disappearing. You could only hope that was a good smirk. Lucifer started to walk again as you headed toward his house. Lucifer's phone vibrated causing you both to stop. His face went from normal to annoyed and then pissed.

"Mamon." He hissed, he was pissed.

"Something the matter? Lucifer-sama?" Lucifer turned to you and seemed to sigh out his anger.

"One of my brothers keeps stealing our credit cards and maxing them out. His spending is out of hand."  
You remember this event might lead to Lucifer putting goodie/Mammon's card in the freezer. Maybe you could help. "Lucifer-sama, have you ever heard of allowances?"

Lucifer tilted his head slightly, pondering your question. He had never heard of this allowance before. Was it a human thing? He was curious, so he shook his head sideways.

"An allowance is a human thing, parents give their kids a certain amount of money they can spend weekly or monthly and they couldn't spend over that. Sometimes the money was given to them by hand. Other parents gave their kids debit cards and put money in the bank. The debit cards meant they couldn't withdraw or spend any money not in the bank." Lucifer's eyes lit up for a brief moment.

"How much would their parents give them?"

"It really depends from family to family but kids could make deals with their parents to increase their allowance. Those deals could be anywhere from doing chores or tasks to doing well in school. Things like doing well on tests or assignments or attending classes properly are good examples. And if the kids didn't want to do that then they get what they get. This sort of thinking is also what leads kids in the human world to get part time jobs."

Lucifer smirked, he had underestimated him and his kind. This allowance kills his problems quite quickly. Y/N might not be smart but his wisdom seemed to be sharp. Thank-you Diavolo, you have provided me with a useful tool to use. "Thank-you, Y/N this information you have provided will be useful."

"No problem, I already have said I wish to help if I can." You start walking followed shortly by Lucifer.

Lucifer couldn't help but stare at you as you walked, his thoughts were of you and who would be best to watch over you. Mammon and Leviathan where both off the list, they wouldn't watch or look after you. He needed someone that would watch you since you had just proven your usefulness. Satan was next off the list. Anything Lucifer said Satan would do the opposite to spite him. Which left Asmodeus and Beelzebub, he chose Beelzebub since he definitely would protect you if Lucifer asked him to.

___________________________________________________________________________

Entering the house of Lamentation was scary, it reminded you of those old creepy mansions from horror films. Lucifer gave you a tour of the house and you happily talked about the architect seeing as how that was an interest of Lucifer's, anything to get on his good side at this point. Once the tour ended he led you to your room and left you there to get settled in.

The room was bigger than your apartment, with an added bathroom attached. You immediately went into the wardrobe to check the clothes. Half were for a male other half were dresses. You checked out some of the dressers before changing into something more comfortable, leaving your new uniform hanging. You're glad you got to at least pick out which coloured tie you wanted, that being your favourite colour Y/C.

You now realised getting dressed in casual clothes was going to be a new challenge, since you need to pick out something stylish but not overly flashy to appease all the brothers. You started panicking about what to wear, before you remembered that you were a boy. And even though going down the Yaoi route seemed fun you realised you might not be the MC of the Obey Me games. For starters you could use magic which the main character could not. You also had a job as a voice actor meaning Leviathan is going to be much more nice to you if he likes your work.  
Your nerves got the best of you and you ended up picking a turtleneck to protect your glad and some comfortable pants. You also put a vest with a zipper on top of the turtleneck. You felt safer with the turtleneck on, even though your magic potions consealed your gender from others. But then again Diavolo didn't know what an omega was, that didn't mean you were safe but knowledge is power after all.

After about an hour of getting used to your new room Lucifer knocked on your door. He wasn't alone either, Beelzebub was there. Beelzebub was more intimidating in person, his whole demeanor screamed Alpha. He wasn't even trying to flood the room with his pheromones but he was. He looked angry, but you knew better the game had shown this man was by far the easiest to get along with.

Lucifer passed you a phone for your use during your stay here and even showed you his and Beelzebub numbers in there. "Introduce yourselves." Lucifer said after explaining everything.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Y/N L/N?" Beelzebub didn't seem to say anything even when you bowed when introducing yourself.

"You need to stop the bowing Miss Y/N. As in hell that isn't a common getsure, it's a sign of weakness and submissiveness, normally only used to show the other party you know they are strong where it's politically or power wise."

"Oh, I'm sorry I just thought since I'm both weaker in terms in strength and have nowhere near as much say in my society that it would be only polite to bow to you and your brothers."  
Lucifer stiffened, he had never thought a man attractive before. But here you were seeming to know exactly what to say to lure him. He turned to his brother to distract himself. Beelzebub had yet to say a word let alone introduce himself like Lucifer had asked.

Beelzebub was too busy caught up in staring at this interesting human. Beelzebub didn't really understand why Asmodeus did have the things he did but he started to understand the want for others attention. Especially if that someone was you, he couldn't explain it he was just drawn to you. Maybe it was because you were shorter than him, or maybe it was because you seemed like you need protecting. He didn't really know the reason, but that was ok for him.

"Beelzebub!" Lucifer was almost at shouting level when Beelzebub snapped out of it.

"Yes?"

"Introduce yourself."

"Oh, Beelzebub. Lucifer said I'm to help you get comfortable with hell." Beelzebub started shifting on his feet.

"I look forward to it Beelzebub." You try giving him your best smile, already getting giddy over the thought of spending time with him.

You almost broke him with that smile. He really wanted to distract himself as he saw you smiling at him. He wished Belphie could see this maybe he'd know what was up. Maybe Belphie would be just as happy to see you smile like that. He could get a photo to send to him. But as quickly as it came it was gone and Beelzebub was feeling a little sad at the thought. He needed to get you to smile again to send to Belphie.


	4. Chapter 3 - No way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: (Y/N) = your name, (Y/H) = your hair colour, (Y/Sj) = your subject of choice, (Y/L) = last name, Italics = your thoughts, (Japanese) = Japanese which you/ Levi and Solomon can speak

Okay, you seem to have managed not to piss off two very strong demons _now lets keep this up_. You were about to be introduced to the other brothers before lunch. Beelzebub had been awfully quiet which seemed a bit off for his character, seeming as if it was almost lunch. 

"How are you doing?" Your voice made Beelzebub jump a little, he seemed distracted. 

"Something on your mind?" Beelzebub stares at you for a second before looking away.

"I was wondering how my brother is doing in the human world."

"Oh, Lucifer did mention one of you was going to the human world. Although I don't think he mentioned his name." 

"Belphegor, he's my twin." Beelzebub seemed a little happier mentioning his brother, "I hope he's having fun. Even though I think he might have been better staying."

You needed to find a way to get to Belphie, hopefully before the MC shows up. Maybe you could even form pacts with the demons faster then the MC. That would be a hard ask, you pause in your movements. Wasn't there something you were forgetting, you thought for a moment as Beelzebub stopped to look at you. 

_Lilith_ , how could you forget her. You won't be able to see where Belphie is since Lilith was the reason the MC could see him. Maybe you could use a spell, no that's not good Lucifer would sense the magic. 

"You ok?" Beelzebub was starting to worry over you. Bephie didn't need to get out because of you but if you didn't help in some way he might just kill you. He was the yandere character. 

"Yeah, sorry just remembered something I need to do at home. But it's nothing to worry about." You'd have to worry about Belphie later one demon at a time. 

Beelzebub was even more worried now, home to you meant earth. Which meant you wanted to go back, it saddened Beelzebub to think about. Maybe he could show you the perks of living in the demon world, then you wouldn't need to think about earth anymore. "I can't wait to eat, Lucifer is really good at cooking. I'm sure you'll like whatever he has made for lunch."

You snap your head towards him, all this worrying has made you hungry. You smile at Beelzebub, "I can't wait." You chirp before walking ahead of Beelzebub. 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  


"See ya," Mammon shouts to Lucifer trying to leave out the door, but Lucifer blocks him.

"Mammon, You're not going anywhere, not until you have meet the exchange student staying with us." Lucifer points to the table where his other brothers are staying. Mammon clicks his tongue before going to stand next to Leviathan. 

"This is stupid!" 

"I hope you become more considerate when you're watching your own exchange student." Lucifer bemoans as he heads towards the others. They are all here reluctantly, but that was just fine with Lucifer. A knock sounds from the door heading towards the stairs. Lucifer knows it's Y/N and Beelzebub but waits for them to speak.

"Can we please come in?" The manners don't seem to stop with you.

"You may,"

"Thank-you" You walk in with Beelzebub following, "Sorry to keep you all waiting." You notice all of the brothers present except Belphie. _This was fine_ , such in a room full of demons that could kill you in a second, _this is fine_. They all seem to be staring at you, hopefully not like a piece of meat. Your instincts again are telling, no screaming at you to run. You didn't particularly like being surrounded by alpha let alone demons, but with Beelzebub behind you, you can't run. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Y/N L/N. I hope to not hassle you with my stay." You bowed while introducing yourself. Your emotions were going crazy. You hope someone takes the spotlight off you. 

"It's Y/N a girls name?" Mammon was the first to speak,

"That's rude," Asmodeus is the next to speak, "I think the name is beautiful. And beautiful names deserve beautiful people." Asmodeus winks your way. 

"What?" Mammon seemed to be questioning Asmodeus but Asmodeus ignored him. 

"I'm the beautiful Asmodeus, I hope we get along." Asmodeus was smiling at you brightly.

"Don't ignore me, hey girly boy listen because I'll only say this once. I am the great Mammon, and you should be paying me to stay in my presence." Over that top like normal.

Satan was next, "Don't worry about that idiot I'm Satan by the way."

You smile at Satan and nod your head, "I'll try my best thank-you. (Although I wish he wasn't so Narcissistic towards me)" 

"Sorry what was that?" Satan asked, Leviathan also seemed to have caught that.

"Oh, sorry I was just speaking in my native tongue. I'm having to speak in english since being in hell sometime I speak......"

"Japanese," Leviathan speaks, "You're Japanese?"

"(Yes, I come from Japan. Can you understand me?)" Leviathan almost jumps towards you,

"(Yes, I can. I'm Leviathan by the way.)" You smile at him, before noticing he has a Ruri-chan keychain.

"(Is that Ruri-chan I see attached to your phone)" Leviathan eyes lightens up.

"(You know Ruri-chan?)"

"(Well I better, I work as a voice actor. If I didn't know her it would be like saying Luffy didn't remember the names of his crew.)" 

"(Liar, you can't be a voice actor!)" 

You reach into your pocket and grab out the ID card Diavolo gave to you. You hand it to Leviathan to check. You realise you shouldn't have done that almost immediately. 

"YANA-CHAN?????" He shouts, "No way." Not great but the other brothers don't seem to be caring all of them have moved to either the dining table or coffee table. "But your voice is so different."

_Shit_ , You voice sounds more malucine right now. That's alright you can use a spell to sound normal. You conjure a magic circle with your hands and palace it on your throat. "(Hello Levi-chan a little birdie told me you might be interested in joining me, how about forming a contract with me?)" 

Leviathan squealed, that was Yana-chan no doubt about it. Not to mention she, no he was doing an Entrapta impression. His followers were going to be soooooo jealous, he immediately took out his phone to post about it. You start to catch on to what he was about to do. On instinct you steal his phone out of his hands, "(What's this, going to betray me now after all the trust I just gave you.)"

"No I wasn't going to betray you."

"(But you were, no one knows that I'm Yana-chan and yet here you are trying to tell everyone my secret)" You pause, hoping he understands.

"I won't say a word to anyone."

"(Thank-you, I knew I could rely on Levi-chan)" You hand him back his phone and drop the magic circle. "I hope we can get along from now on Levi-san" You head towards Beelzebub, your hands are shaking so you start to mess around with your silver ring that helps contain the cat cursed. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 4 - Two way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with one of the brothers and planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: (Y/N) = your name, (Y/H) = your hair colour, (Y/Sj) = your subject of choice, (Y/L) = last name, Italics = your thoughts, (Japanese) = Japanese which you/ Levi and Solomon can speak, *here* = written

It has been two days since your first meeting with the brothers and since then you have been working on the book about Alpha/beta/omega relations you talked to Diavolo about. Levi and Beel had come a few times to disrupt you, but otherwise everything was going smoothly. Well except the fact you couldn't get to Belphie. You were going to need to use magic, you knew that but you first of all needed to think of something that would distract Lucifer enough. 

The only two answers were Diavolo or sleep magic, and you didn't even know if that worked on a demon. You could try asking Beel or Levi but they would question your motives and you were trying to play up the fact you were innocent and helpful. And with Diavolo you wouldn't know if he would seriously help or rat you out instantly. 

You could maybe wait until Beel does his midnight snack run, but then you'd have to be super quick to find him and then....... You wouldn't have time to talk. You look around your room, maybe you didn't need to talk to him. Give him something magically he can use to speak with you. Maybe even ask Beel to stall Lucifer when he does go on a snack break, I mean Beel had already told you about Lilith. Which means he would be ready to form a pact with you, and Levi probably would if you asked in your Entrapta voice. 

Okay, Step 1 get Beel to distract Lucifer while you head up the stairs, Step 2 quickly introduce yourself to Belphie, Step 3............ Give him some kind of magic item to contact you. A phone wouldn't do, maybe a two way diary. (Author's note= two way diaries are: you have two diaries if one person writes in one the writing appears in both books, and the other person can reply.) That could work, two way diary I just need a couple of spare notebooks, it won't take much magic to make.

Leaving your room you grab your debit card and DDD. It was so weird not taking a purse, but you had to play the part of a man. Before leaving the house you notice Satan also leaving. 

"Good Morning,"

"Oh, Good Morning Y/N. Where you heading?"

"I was heading to a bookstore." You paused, maybe you shouldn't say you were going to get notebooks. Satan loves books so if you play this right he might be friendly towards you. "I wanted to get some history books to learn about demons and hell. Maybe something else to help kill time till school starts." You have Satan's interest, Satan is watching you carefully though.

"Do you know where the bookstore is?"

_ No, No you did not _ . You forgot to grab Beel and ask him to take you there. "No, but I had plans to ask around." 

"Your weird," Satan starts walking, "Well come on, I'm not going to wait all day." 

You start following Satan, "Thank-you." Satan doesn't say anything more. He seems too deep in thought to say anything. So you distract yourself, after step 3 you'd have to quickly get back to your room without Lucifer seeing you were out. Not to mention you forgot about how you were going to find Beplhie, magic glasses seemed to be the only way. They could detect magic and see through walls. 

You were taking one too many risks, but this was for your survival. You didn't want to die right now, not when things were starting to turn around. You didn't want to just die because some demon had a problem with you. You didn't want to.........Anger, blind wrath. No, you needed to calm down. Those thoughts weren't helpful right now. 

You start to take deep breaths which didn't go unnoticed by the demon beside you. Satan was watching you from the corner of his eye for a while now. He thought you were about to have a panic attack. Whatever you were thinking of had you needed to calm yourself by breathing. Something Satan couldn't do, deep breathing never helped him when he was upset. 

Soon after calming yourself you found yourself at the bookstore. "Thank-you so much Satan." 

You walk in and Satan follows. "Did you need something here as well?"

Satan didn't need to be here, in fact he wasn't even going to the book store today, he was going to run some errands. But he couldn't help it when he saw the store he had to go in. He was pulled towards books, he wondered if you liked books as much as him. "Not really." 

He was tiring to shut down your conversation starter, okay well let's see if you can ignore this. "Do you have any suggestion on a novel I should read?"

Satan was shocked, "Shouldn't you be able to tell what you might like?"

"Well no, the books in hell are different after all." You pull out a book from the shelf, there was no picture on the front of the summary on the back, only a title. "Normally on earth you didn't just get the title and have to guess it's genre, there normally is a picture or summary to help you understand if you might be interested in the book." 

Satan was surprised maybe he'd have to visit an earth book store. "What genre do you like?"

_ Yes, progress. Okay answer something interesting _ . "Mystery or Fantasy are my go to's" 

Satan looks around the store and picks out two books before handing them to you. He then goes back and grabs five other books. "Those are history books," Satan points at the two in your hands, "And I recommend these ones." He says putting the other five on the counter, you grab two notebooks, two quills and enough ink to last two months on the way to the counter. 

Satan couldn't believe you were trusting him so blindly, two of the five were released he had yet to read and was planning on convincing you to let him 'borrow'. But here you where even paying for it with your own money. He now understood why Lucifer seemed to favour you already. You were obedient, not to mention useful and easy to charm as well. 

Once you left the store Satan spoke up, "Is it alright if I borrow these two books?" He questioned while pointing at two of the books, "You see...."

"Sure," You cut him off, "As long as you return them when you're done I don't see why not."

"What?"

"I said as long as you return them I don't mind, after all you helped me pick them out today." 

"Oh," Satan smiles a little "Thanks." You allow Satan to grab the books, that was much better carrying all those books was getting heavy. Satan was still looking at you, you weren't charmed by him but he didn't seem to mind. You were just a kind person. His brothers where going to eat you alive, make you into their new door mat. "Little word of advice don't let Mammon borrow money off you, cause you'll never see it again."

You laugh, "Thanks for the warning." Satan felt butterflies in his stomach hearing you laugh. Maybe he should keep an extra set of eyes on you in chase Beelzebub doesn't look after you properly. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


You made it after all that preparing you made it up the stairs. You start running looking around with your glasses. You find him quickly and lightly tap on his door. You can see his wide eyes as he realises someone was there. You decide to break the silence,

"Hello, my name is Y/N L/N I was using magic and found this palace, I was wondering why you're locked away?"

Belphie wobbles over the door, a sadistic grin appears not that he knows you can see him. 

"I was locked in here by Lucifer,"

"Well, there isn't much I can't do about that." You look at your clock, you need to hurry. "How about this I'll give you a two way diary and we can sort this out that way." You slide the book, ink and quill under the door. "I promise to try and help you out ok?"

Before Belphie can even reply you run back the way you came. You almost trip down the stairs from rushing so much. Hopefully this will work, you don't relax until you get into your room. You had a big day tomorrow and risking your life had made it very easy to go to sleep.

Meanwhile Belphegor was amazed, this human male knew something. There was no way he would have come here otherwise, especially so prepaid. Belphegor opened the book you gave him and wrote his name. Maybe Beel had told you about him and that's why you came to him. If that was the case you must have figured out Belphie was up here to begin with. He wished he could have seen your face as you rushed to him or when you ran back down the stairs for safety. Your flushed face was probably cute, at least it was when he imagined it. Maybe he should play nice and kind, trick you into trusting him. Although you already seemed to trust him to some degree after risking Lucifer's wrath in coming up here. Belphegor wrote one last thing before going to bed. 

*What's your name?*


	6. Chapter 5 - Clubs and Loose words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about clubs and meeting another character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: (Y/N) = your name, (Y/H) = your hair color, (Y/HL) = your hair length, (Y/E) = your eye colour, (Y/Sj) = your subject of choice, (Y/L) = last name, Italics = your thoughts, (Japanese) = Japanese which you/ Levi and Solomon can speak, *here* = written

Today was the day, MC would be the last human summoned. Diavolo had messaged you every time he had summoned another human. You had yet to meet any human or angel as Barbatos said it would be best if everyone met at the same time to give out proper introduction. Diavolo had told you in your most recent text with him that the last exchange student would be summoned today at the end of the student council meeting. At which point all the exchange students would meet each other. 

Most of your Morning was spent following Beel around and being introduced to the school. The school was huge and was more like a college or University then a high school. Maybe that was because demons didn't have High school. Lucifer had informed you that while demons did have school for younger demons once you reached a certain level of competency you didn't need to go any more. RAD was a high level of education for demons and witches to attend given they wanted to expand their knowledge. When you told Lucifer that humans had the same sort of thing with University he seemed a little surprised. He even complimented you when you told him you attend college to study (Y/Sj), you didn't mention your other chosen subject simply because you forgot. 

You were now on your way to your first class when you and Beel ran into Barbatos. "Good Morning." Barbatos voice was calming and pleasant on the ears, almost like a gentle speaking omega but you knew he was anything but a sweet omega. 

"Pleasant Mornings, Barbatos. How have you been?"

"I have been well Y/N. I was hoping to meet you before class started. Lord Diavolo had asked me to get you to fill out the form to join the Student council." You blink at Barbatos as he tries to hand you a form. You shake your head and arms.

"Sorry but I have my own plans for what club I want to be in."

"Really?"

"Which reminds me, what does it take to start a club at this school?" You dodged a bullet, with the amount of work the student council does making your own club would be easier.  _ Now think what club would demons not have, but also be interested in.  _

"You'll need to fill out a few forms and gather at least seven members. One of those forms would be a budget form, another would be a room request form and the last would be information on members and the activities of the club." Barbatos was giving you a general list of things. "May I inquire as to what club you wanted to make."

_ Shit, think fast _ . "Nesting," You almost shutter out. Both Beel and Barbatos tilt their head, it was adorable. "It's when you build a comfy spot with pillows or blankets. Depending on the person the nest could be large or small, normally it's an omega thing. A nest is like a safe place where the omega can calm down or nap or hanging out with those they are comfortable with."

"That sounds interesting." Diavolo's loud voice forces your body to jump, since when did he get here? Lucifer was standing beside him, looking at you as if to say 'foolish'. 

"Well, I thought it would be good to teach demons this way. They might be able to understand more of omega's baser instincts if they observe as auditory and written learning aren't always the best methods. The club would teach alpha's about how to respect an omega nesting and what behaviour is acceptable and not in front of an omega." Lucifer's face has changed from thinking you're a fool to intrigued. Diavolo also seems to be happy about learning more about humans. "I would love to say more but I think me and Beel need to head to class. It's was a pleasure talking with you, Diavolo-sama, Lucifer-sama." You turn towards Barbatos after bowing to Diavolo and Lucifer. "If you wouldn't mind, I would love it if you could get those forms for me, when you have time of course. Barbatos." You bow and walk towards class Beel following in silence. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It was the end of the day, you had about half an hour to kill before you had to make your way to the student council. You decide to hit the Library, maybe message Belphie with the diary. When you open it you can see he already has written something to you.

*What's your name*

*Y/N, sorry I didn't reply last night I was tired and it was like midnight*

At the house Belphie woke up once he sensed magic coming from the diary you had given him. A smirk plays on his mouth as he opens the book. A small chuckle leaves him as he replies.

*No worries, I know what you mean*

You study his writing before deciding to write more.

*Sorry we couldn't really talk. I only had a small window to visit you. I knew Beelzebub's midnight snack run would be the only chance I could've had to get up your stairs.*

*It's okay, I understand. Are you going to help me?*

You pause, before you begin writing.

*If I can....

"Hello," You snap the diary shut mid sentence as you hear someone enter the Library. You expect it to be Satan but realise it couldn't be since he was on the student council. You quickly put the diary away before the person approaches you, it was Solomon.

"Hello," A beautiful voice graces Solomon's ears. Was this person another angel? He was staying with the angel exchange students but maybe he hadn't met you yet. When he turned the corner of a rather large bookshelf he saw you. (Y/H) was almost shining despite there being no light, (Y/E) seemed surprised by his presence before calming down. The smell of faint fruit in the air, but he couldn't tell which. 

Solomon had to pause to snap out of his own mind for a second. He realised quite quickly that you where a man, but he also noticed a dark aura surrounding you. You had to be cursed, that was why you had a dark aura. He purposefully smelled the air, it wasn't just fruit he smelt but poison. "Are you eating poison?" He whispered but you froze once he said it, you had heard him. 

He knew, Solomon was an excellent mage, he had to know. He knew you had a curse as well but the look of his eyes dimming after a few seconds of observing. Solomon was a human, Soloman was a mage, Soloman was an Alpha, your alpha. No, you couldn't think like that, you were in trouble. You tried not to smell him, fear that even your suppressant potions wouldn't help you.

"Ye-Yes-ss" You shuttered out, suppressors are considered poisonous to any alpha that wanted an omega so you decided not to lie too much to him. "To control my curse."

Solomon's eyes narrowed, he always thought of himself as straight and dreamed of finding a female omega. But now he didn't know if he'd believe that anymore. You were a male, and although he didn't know your second gender he didn't think you were an omega with how you presented yourself. Your posture was saying you were a Beta, and your smell didn't give much away either. "I see."

You just wished to cower in the corner but you didn't, you had enough will power to fight your stupid instinct.  _ Instincts can go eat your current dick! No one tells you what to do! You weren't about that! You had pride! You weren't about to have some weak omega that this alpha dick could use! Or even worse pitty. You.....shit! _ You felt your body burn and only grow hotter on your shoulder. 

Your posture changed, you were now acting like an Alpha. You push past Solomon and head out of the Library, but not before whispering to him as you left. "I don't want your pity" You almost ran out in the hallway checking rooms to see if you could find an empty one. You didn't need to lower yourself to cutting. That's what you felt in the moment. You stopped searching for a room. You didn't need to cut yourself, not at all. What you needed to do was prove that alpha you were better than him. 

Before you could turn around a bunch of demon girls ran towards you. One even knocked into you so hard you both fell, she was hugging you for less than a second before you transformed into a cat. A Y/H fur cat stared at the girls and the girls stared back. Solomon ran into the hallway seeing a group of girls surrounding a Y/H cat. 

The girl that knocked you down started crying. "I didn't mean to," She picked you and your clothes up, "Did I accidentally use magic?" She was looking to her friends who were all wearing equally as worried faces. 

"Barbatos won't what to do?"

"He's in the Student council room." The worried friends picked up your bag and sprinted to the Student Council room before Solomon could say a single word. 


	7. Chapter 6 - Medieval beliefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solomon's belief's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: (Y/N) = your name, (Y/H) = your hair colour, (Y/HL) = your hair length, (Y/E) = your eye colour, (Y/Sj) = your subject of choice, (Y/L) = last name, Italics = your thoughts, (Japanese) = Japanese which you/ Levi and Solomon can speak, *here* = written

Barbatos Sighed when he opened the door and saw you as a cat. It was cute, you were cute but he had an important meeting to continue. He grabbed your things and assured the girls that you'd be fine before grabbing you. He put your things out of site before joining the meeting again this time deciding to keep you in his lap. You had calmed down on the way here no longer having to think of Solomon. Diavolo let out a chuckle upon seeing you like this, but was more worrying was Satan's eyes. He was pissed, why wasn't he allowed to hold a cat in this boring meeting.

"What happened?" Diavolo asked smiling at you,

"Some girls found this cat in the halls, I plan to find...." Barbatos paused, "I plan to find Y/N to return his familiar after the meeting." 

"I could bring it to Y/N" Satan said, "I'm not need it for the rest of this meeting anyway." 

"No," Lucifer stated, "You will need to be present for the last human we plan to summon. You cannot leave to search for Y/N. Besides they'll be here later for introductions."

Satan was not happy, he looked pissed. So sallow what little pride you had left and squeaked out of Barbatos hands. You run across the table towards Satan and Asmodeus before slowing to a stop. You start licking your paw to seem cat like. 

Asmodeus starts to pat your head smiling at you. It felt good, Satan also started to pat you seeming to calm down now. You look towards Barbatos to apologise, but stop when you realise he looks like he's mocking you with his smirk. You wait for a ew more pats before jumping into Satan's lap. 

"Can we continue this meeting now?" Lucifer asked.

"Of course," Diavolo said, still watching you. You turned him out trying to force Satan's happiness at having you jump into his lap. He was surprisingly gentle when patting you, you almost fell asleep. Until you heard your name coming out of Diavolo lips, it had to have been at least half an hour since you arrived. "So how is Y/N adapting?"

"Well, I'm glad Y/N was chosen to live with us. He has been nothing but polite and obedient since his arrival."

"Is that so, I'm glad to hear." Diavolo smiles, "But there is something I must warn you about." A knock sounds at the door and Barbatos answers it, Solomon walks in. "Ah, Solomon welcome, please have a seat." Solomon does as he's told before locking eyes with you, pity that what you see in his eyes. "Y/N is an omega." 

"What?" Mammon asks, "What's that?"

Solomon eyes dart to Diavolo, Diavolo has everyone's attention.

"I heard him mention it this Morning." Lucifer added,

"Me too," Beel says looking bored.

"We'll an omega is." Barbatos begins and Solomon seems to tense. "a second gender like alpha and beta, but from what we know they are more like alpha's then....." Barbatos is cut off by Solomon slamming his hands into the desk.

"They aren't like alpha's," His voice is commanding like an alpha's should be. He sounds angry, for a brief moment to debate with yourself on whether or not to run. You decide against it when you feel Satan pull your head gently closer to his heart. His steady heartbeat calms you making you quietly purr against him. "Omega's are our opposites."

"What does that mean?" Mammon seems annoyed.

"Omega's are gentle,"  _ You weren't _ . "Kind,"  _ only to those you care about. _ "Loving,"  _ what is he on about? _ "Submissive,"  _ that one was rude. You thought about dominating every man in this room at one point or another. _ "And best of all Loyal," You stare at him, "If an omega is yours they would never betray you. Even if you start the relationship forcefully." A shiver runs down your spine as you see five sets of eyes almost glue to Solomon. Almost like he was saying a prayer and they all were Christians. Solomon had the eyes of Diavolo, Barbatos, Lucifer, Leviathan and Beelzebub looking at him. 

"By force?" Lucifer questioned.

"By biting an omega's mating gland you can make them loyally yours." Solomon says almost wishfully. "Even if you...." He trails off, "They'll come to accept you faster, it's like casting a true love spell or giving them Stockholm syndrome. Not to mention omega's smell amazing, and your true mate will smell perfect to you." You did not like what this idiot was saying. Is that what Solomon was really like? Maybe you'd have to inform him of his wrong views. "Omega's are only ten percent of the population, but female omega's are even rarer due to alpha's hunting them down at a young age. I have not had an omega making it past 17 years before being mated."

"Y/N is 20," Diavolo says, becoming all too happy with this new information. 

"Can omega's conceal their smell?" Barbatos questions

A low growl emits from Solomon, "Yeah, there are suppressants and if they can use magic spells."

"Potions?" Solomon stares at Barbatos like he is an idiot before becoming enlightened.

"Only if they're happy poisoning themselves. Not all suppressants are poison, but potions and pills have a negative effect on the body." 

A timer starts ringing in the corner of the room, Barbatos turns it off. "Time to summon the last human." At those words you jump out of Satan's arms and start running towards your stuff. Satan tries to grab you but is interrupted by Barbatos. "Leave the cat, it was probably sent here by Y/N so they wouldn't get lost." 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  


You stay by your stuff in the corner until Solomon comes and takes your stuff and walks out of the room. You follow him into an empty room and wait patiently for you to change back. When you do Solomon gives you your clothes while turning his back to you. He seems to be trying to be a gentleman. 

"Your views are medieval," You spat while changing into your uniform. 

"Interesting curse you have,"

"Say anything to anyone and I'll personally remove your alpha pride."

"So who knows,"

"Diavolo and Barbatos know about the curse, everyone else knows I have a curse but not what it does."

You turn back full dressed and tap him on his shoulder, "Y/N" You say offering a hand to shake.

"Solomon," He shakes your hand before looking around the room. You put your backpack on, 

"Surprised you managed till 20 must be a world record."

What was with his 'till', you don't plan on getting marked until your at least legal drink age in America. You huff at him, "Sorry about before. Part of the curse is not being able to control certain emotions."

Solomon chuckles, before transforming into a serious person "I'm not going to tell you what to do, or push my views on you but poison, really?"

"Everyone has their poison, mine is just more literal." You walk out of the room, "I won't push my beliefs on you either but please don't lie to the demons about that shit."


	8. Chapter 7 - Side quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with Beel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: (Y/N) = your name, (Y/H) = your hair colour, (Y/HL) = your hair length, (Y/E) = your eye colour, (Y/Sj) = your subject of choice, (Y/L) = last name, Italics = your thoughts, (Japanese) = Japanese which you/ Levi and Solomon can speak, *here* = written 
> 
> Warning = This chapter has Suicidal Idealisation

After dinner that night you invited Beelzebub into your room to hang out. He had been quite all day, not that he wasn't normally but he was more quiet than normal. You didn't even have to bribe him with snacks, he just agreed to come. Maybe he had something he wanted to talk about, but didn't want to say it infront of the other demons. 

"Are you okay? I mean like you haven't been talking much."

Beelzebub paused, he had been doing a lot of thinking. Beel wanted you to like it in hell he wanted to make you feel comfortable but didn't know how. He thought maybe his twin would know if he was here, but then again Belphie might not even have liked you since you were human. He didn't understand why Belphie all of a sudden offered to be an exchange student for earth. Beelzebub felt lost, so he decided maybe asking you would be best. "Do you like building nests?" 

"Huh?"

"Well earlier today you said that building a nest helps omega's feel comfortable."

"Did I? Well that's true."

"So if you had one you'd feel more comfortable here?" He questions through you off a little. 

"Having a nest would make me feel more comfortable here. I haven't made one yet because I've been busy......" Beel stood up sharply and went towards your door, You joined him grabbing his arm. "Where are you going?"

"To get you blankets and a pillow, I have a few in my room. Maybe I could also steal from the others." 

"Wait, Stop." Beel turned to you, "I can't accept that." He tilted his head like a cute puppy. "I mean, things with others smells I can't accept. It has to be new, sort of. It means..." You pause, do you really want to explain courting or mating to Beelzebub. I mean he looks innocent and acts cute but he is an Alpha. "It's hard to explain but I can't accept pillows or blankets that are someone else's." He still didn't seem to get it since his face was littered with confusion. "It's like stealing someone's food off their plate. It's rude and I don't even want it. I don't have enough money now to build a new nest, but when the club is up and ruining how about you come with me to pick out some soft pillows and blankets." You paused, he seemed to understand now. 

"Okay." You both go to sit down. "Belphie would have liked your club."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, Belphie likes comforty napping palaces. I once found him and Lilith napping in a bush." 

Did Beel mention Lilith to you yet, you forgot. Your knowledge of the game and real life seem to be blurring the longer you stay here. "Lilith?" 

"Our sister," Beel went silent, "She is dead now."

Your heart hurt, Lilith was his younger sister. You knew how it felt losing your younger sister, it was hard. You couldn't count how many times you thought about ending this second life because of how shitty it was. But you didn't for her, for your promise to her. "Me too,"

"Huh?"

"I lost my little sister, I was 18 when I lost her." You realised you pitied Belphie and Beel, survivors guilt must be eating away at them both. "It still hurts." Beel had moved closer. He was close enough that your shoulders were touching, despite him being taller than you.

"Sorry,"

"It's in the past and even though it still hurts," You look towards Beel's face he looks sad as well. You couldn't finish what you were going to say. When your sister first died you immediately skipped some of the mourning stages going straight to Bargaining. Magic could fix everything. That's what you thought, but that was you lying to yourself. No matter how much research you did, you couldn't bring her back. Because you needed a piece of the person's soul to bring them back. That was the first step, and you stopped at that since her soul was long gone. "I'm sorry you lost your sister, it must've hurt." 

Beel was silent, but that was fine. It seemed you both were absorbing comfort from each other. Then an idea hit you like a truck, MC had a part of Lilith's soul. If you couldn't bring your sister back. You stare at Beelzebubs eyes, maybe you could bring something else back? Even If it didn't work properly since it was only a part of Lilith's soul, just for a day so they could say goodbye would be enough. You needed to get your hands on some magic books. You fell asleep while planning, Beel didn't mind he was used to it. When Beel had started getting hungry he put you into your bed and went for an after dinner snack. 


	9. Chapter 8- MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira joins the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I had to plan out everything properly

Author note: (Y/N) = your name, (Y/H) = your hair colour, (Y/HL) = your hair length, (Y/E) = your eye colour, (Y/Sj) = your subject of choice, (Y/L) = last name,  _ Italics  _ = your thoughts, (Japanese) = Japanese which you/ Levi and Solomon can speak, *here* = written 

You awoke to the sound of a slight knock on your door. You didn't really remember falling asleep but you guessed you did. You open the door and see Beel dressed for school wait. "One moment, I'll get ready and we can go to Breakfast." You leave your door open for Beel to sit on a chair near your bed while you got dressed. 

"Have you meet the other human?" Beel's voice sounded groggy, you guessed he was still tired.

At the mention of MC you paused for a second before continuing to get ready. You had no idea what she was going to be like. Hopefully she wouldn't try to romance you since you weren't in the game. But you knew that you were still an option since you are currently pretending to be a boy. 

You headed to the dining room with Beel and just before you opened the door to get in you heard Mamon shouting. "Stop it, geez. Lucifer why to I have to look after this stupid human." You pause before knocking the door. You wait for Lucifer to invite you in before heading in.

"Good Morning," You say to the group before going to sit down. 

You notice her immediately, she wasn't wearing the uniform properly. Something you were sure annoyed Lucifer and stealing a glance at him notices his tightening jaw. She had shoulder length hair that was the same colour brown as her eyes. 

"Good Morning (Y/N)." Lucifer all but signed out, "Mamon you will stop yourself on such matters. We've already decided you will be Miss Claire's guide during her stay." 

"Hello, I'm Mira Collins." She was right in your face offering a handshake. 

"Miss Collins, please be respectful." Lucifer's word hit you and you take a step back.

"Good Morning, My name is (Y/N)." You smiled down at the shorter girl, but thinking about it you were probably the same size when you were the same gender. 

"What is your second gender?"

You paused and visibly tensed, telling demons who knew nothing was one thing, but humans knew about the dynamics. Beel and Lucifer seemed to notice your agitated form and Beel pushed you behind him a little. "Miss Collins, don't make me repeat myself." Looking at her a little you realised quite quickly that she was an omega too. Her smell didn't say a word but her posture and the flich she made at Lucifer's words did.

"No, sorry it was my mistake." You spoke, "I mistook her actions. Miss Mira you're a beautiful omega but jumping on others first thing in the Morning is a bit much." You stepped forward after relaxing. Her hopeful eyes looked into yours and you noticed a tinge of lust in them. You swallow your breath, "I'm an omega, Miss Collins." Her eyes turned to hate in an instant before changing into disinterest. This was not good. She might think you're after the brothers. You didn't want to be her competition. So you used magic to telecommunicate. +"I have no interest in the brothers Miss Mira."+ 

"Sure you don't" Mira all but hissed. Beel tensed next to you and you swear you saw Satan staring at the girl with mal intent. 

"Enough, Mamon controls your charge or else." Lucifer's voice had dropped down a tone.

Mira walked slowly to the table and you watched her. You had to make sure she lived and didn't get herself killed if your plan to let the brother see Lilith again was to come true. Mira was being difficult but if you helped her, she might be on friendly terms with you.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


It had only been a few hours and Mira was making your life hell and Lucifer and Beel weren't too happy with her because of it. Even Satan seemed to be pissed with her actions. You had started talking to Belphie about her and he wasn't helpful when it came to advice. Kill her was his top suggestion and he would remind you every time you talked that was an option. So you decided to talk to her like a support or tutoriel character. You decided to set her aside and make up bullshit to be on friendlier. 

You waited till afternoon lunch to talk. She was following Mammon like a puppy and he was getting pretty annoyed. Beel was going to get food for you two so you had time before you had to meet up with him. "Mammon, Miss Mira hello." You flagged them both down. "Mammon do you mind leaving I would like to talk to Miss Mira alone." Mammon's face brighten,

"Hell yeah, I own you one." Mammon all but ran from the scene as Mira pouted at me.

"Hurry up, I don't like you." Mira all but hissed. 

"Miss Mira are you a reincarnated human?" She froze in place. 

"What?"

"Miss Mira I am a reincarnated human." She was very suspicious of your actions all but ready to attack. "I was sent here by..." You had to think fast on your feet for this lie, "The Happily ever after system, I was sent here to ensure you get a happily ever after system to insure you get a happy end."

"Like those chinese light novels?"

"Yes, I have been given as much information as I need to help you win a happy love life with your favourite game."

"Why do I need help?"

"Well," You paused. Was she really this easy to trick. You only hoped, "Since the game is based in this world not everything is the same, more humans than the game for example. And more angels, it's different but familiar. This way it's more fun and less predictable. It will also be harder to win someone's love as you can only choose one."

"NOOOOOOO." She all but screams, "I want all the brothers and side characters too." 

She seemed to be throwing a tantrum. 

"It's not impossible, but it will be hard." She stops her crying.

"You're going to help me." 

"Yes, but you need to know certains things need to happen before others. Belphie needs to be released quickly and without Lucifer knowing I helped. Lucifer trusts me, so I need you to break Belphie out."

"EH, why does he need to be released? Shouldn't I get all the demons to create pacts with me."

"That can't happen," You pause, "Lucifer was always hard on the pact making front but he is worse now. All brothers are only able to make pacts with one human at a time at this moment." God, you didn't know what you were spewing. "Diavolo's orders." You needed to talk to Diavolo maybe get him to agree to this stupid idea. "So then our only option is to break him out with magic." 

"Will that work?" 

"I'm working on it. I have been planning for your arrival, but didn't know your name. All I was given was MC."

"Oh, that makes sense."

You decide to put your hand over your heart and bow your head towards her like a butler. "I'm at your service and will help you in any way My lady."

Mira squeaked, "Yessssss, this is awesome. I guess I don't need to plan too hard since you're helping me. This is awesome my own butler."

"(Y/N) is no one's butler." Lord Diavolo's voice boomed, he was a good distance away with both Barbatos and Lucifer trailing behind. Lucifer looked pissed to say the least. This was not good, not good at all. So you did the only thing you could think of that wouldn't get Mira in trouble. It might even be useful. 

You summoned your knife and quickly summoned a magic circle underneath the feet of you and Mira. "My name is (Y/N) (Y/L) and by the name of (Y/L) I hereby" you could hear both Lucifer and Diavolo telling you to stop. "acknowledge Miss Mira Collins as my master whom I shall protect from those who wish her soul harm." You use your knife to spill blood from your hand onto the circle. The magic circle glows red before disappearing. 

"(Y/N) was that a wise decision?"

"I believe it was, my family has been looking after worthy families that need our help for generations." Diavolo and Barbatos stare at you, knowing you were lying to your family where secretive since the curse and all. "Then you won't mind explaining yourself in Lord Diavolo's office." 

"Of course not." You wait for Diavolo to walk past and you follow but not before saying to Mira, "I will catch up soon Mira." You saw her hand as you turned a sign of a pact clearly on her hand. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The room was dark and the quietness of the room was getting to you. The three demons were staring you down waiting. Diavolo was in his chair, Barbatos to his left and Lucifer to his right. You calmed yourself and quickly thought of what you were going to say. Lying to Mira was easy but demons. You didn't want to lie to them, at least not these three. 

"I had to make a pact with her." You began, "I'm sorry if you disapprove."

"Why?" Lucifer asked and you looked at him. You shiver a little seeing his intense eyes staring at you. 

"Do you want Lucifer to leave?" Barbatos asks, making Lucifer's head flicks towards Barbatos but otherwise he says nothing.

"There is no need." You say, "I need her alive." This captures their interest. "I need her to break my curse." You look toward Lucifer. He knows but doesn't know too much you could use his lack of information to your advantage. "She has a hidden magic and I believe it will be enough to break my curse."

Diavolo looks stunned, "Lucifer you should leave so we can talk in detail." Lucifer looks hesitant.

"As I said before Lord Diavolo, Lord Lucifer is free to stay as I feel I can trust his ability to keep such discussion secret." You pause looking towards Lucifer who is wearing a smirk. "I can't really explain much as it is more feeling based. I feel that Miss Mira is the key to breaking my curse, so I formed a pact with her to get closer to her. As things where she was untrusting at best with me, so I have had to lie and trict Miss Mira into a pact." 

Barbatos raise a hand to stop you speaking. "What lies did you tell Miss Mira."

"I lied about the demon pacts, I said Lord Diavolo has limited demon pacts to one per person. I wish to ask Lord Diavolo for forgiveness in this as.." You were cut of by Diavolo,

"You are forgiven for that. But does this mean I can tell Lucifer your cursed nature." You freeze.

"My curse is that zodiac curse Lord Lucifer." Lucifer stares at you with interest. "If you have heard of it, it would help with explaining."

"I haven't"

"The Zodiac curse is a family curse, i one has the curse then you will change into a certain animal from the chinese zodiac once hugged by a member of the opposite sex or if one gets ill." You see his right arm move to his chin, "personally I have the curse of the cat. The cat curse is the worst of the family without this." Your show Lucifer your ring, "my form changes to the cursed cat. If I'm in that form long enough I become hungry for flesh." You shake a little thinking about it. 

"That (Y/N) the other day was you?"

"Yes, some demon girls ran into me and hugged me on accident." You brave a peak to the men in the room, Diavolo seems to understand you don't want all of your curses exposed. "My family hasn't found a cure for this curse, but individuals have been known to break their own curses." 

"I see, thank you for telling me (Y/n) I'm glad we can trust each other." 

That hit your heart, ouch. "I have....." You paused, "I have two curse the cat curse I was born with and then...." God you wished to stop talking but you wanted Lucifer's trust so you just kept speaking. "The second curse was given to me by a member of the Main family."  _ Not stop _ , You felt yourself summoning warm water. 

"Cooling aqua changes ones form, 

to change one back it must only be warm." 

You poured the water on yourself and your gender changed. Diavolo looked pleased, almost too happy. Barbatos gave you a tiny smile. Looking at Lucifer he was shocked. You looked at him before looking to the ground. Had you waited a moment you would have seen a bright smile dance across his face. "I'm a woman, but because of the Jealousy of the past I chose to live like a man here. I am sorry Lord Lucifer for lying to you about my gender." You bow and don't look up.

"Now that Lucifer is caught up. Why is Mari the cure?" Diavolo asks looking straight at you with interest. You use cold water to turn back to a man and you heard Diavolo 'boo' you. "You look better as a woman."

"I would prefer if others didn't find out. I don't wish to be made a doormat by a demon thinking it would be easy since I am a woman omega." You say fixing your uniform. "Mira is different." Your eyes sparkle, "I want to protect her, I felt it the moment I saw her. I would not normally have such feelings in fact I have only felt that way with one other person."

"May I inquire as to who?" Lucifer asked, seeming to recover from his shock. 

Your eyes drop and the sparkles disappear. "They're gone now."

"Oh, I'm sorry (Y/N) I didn't intend to..." 

"No worries." You smile towards him giving Lucifer a light feeling in his stomach. "It's the past. And you meant nothing by it. Back to the conversation though I heard from the ones in my family such feelings can lead to one breaking the curse." 

“Understood.” 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part if a plan is made to get to Belphie

Chapter 9- Study work

Belphie wasn't happy with your plan, but he id like the act you where going to use Mira to get him out and then have her take the blame if she got caught. You kept talking to Belphie to get to plan sorted you needed to create some sort of counter spell of non magic area to get Belphie out. You also needed to make sure you could distract Lucifer without it being found out. You guessed Solomon would know a counter spell, but would your magic be enough to get rid of Lucifer's. You had your doubts, if Mira had even a tiny bit more magic you could probably do it. But as things where Mira would faint if she casted the spell without your magic to help her. 

*What about crystals to store and safe magic?*

You pauses looking at Belphies neat hand writing before replying. *That could work, do you know where they sell them or if your brothers have any.*

*Mammon has a good dealer. Despite being an idiot he always seems to know how to get things cheaper*

*Mammon you say. I couldn't have been Levi right, the easier brother. I have like not relationship with him at the moment. Oh well, I best do something. Thanks Belphie.*

Belphie was a good way to calm yourself down and he was smart enough to help if you needed. You could honestly see how Belphie And Beelzebub are twins. They both have a tendency to help others they care about. You're glad Belphie has grown to like you after your conversation. But you almost forgot his has nothing to do in that room, so any company is good company.

You tell Belphie on final *Good night, sweet dreams* before heading out of your room to find Mammon. Hoping he's at home right now. It doesn't take long with Mari following him around like a leech. When you do stop him his eyes light up and he waves you down. He looks like he is trying to get your help. You smile at him causing him to slightly blush. "Mammon, Mira it's good to see you. Mari do you mind find Beel for me, I've seemed to lost him." That was a big fat lie Beel was currently asleep in your room after you got him a mountain of food for disappearing the other afternoon to speak to Mira. He was a little bit upset with you but quickly got over it once you got him nearly half the items at his favourite place. Mira zoomed towards the kitchens hoping to find Beel. 

"Thanks again," Before Mamon could leave. 

"Mammon may I speak with you."

"huh?"

"I heard you know how to get magic crystals the type you use to store magic."

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"I wanted to see if you could please get me some I'll pay you of course for the crystals once I have received them."

"What do you need crystals for?" Mammon was looking at you spuriously. "From the looks of you, you don't need it."

"Mari doesn't have much magic so I plan to give her the crystals so she can defend herself. I thought maybe if she can defend herself then you wouldn't have to look after her all the time." Mammon's blue eyes lit up, you smiled at him.

"You mean you want to....help me??" Mammon was blushing at this point, "For no reason?" 

"It's not for no reason I want you to be able to do want you want. You look tired of looking after Mira so I thought this might help give you a break." Mammon looks shocked but he is also blushing. He starts fidgeting in place.

"Why?"

"Because..... I want too." 

"Huh?"

"Look Mammon I want to be friends with you, so therefore I want you to be happy and you don't look happy with Mira."

Mammon is mumbling to himself for a moment before saying anything. "How many you wan'?"

"Four should be enough, thank you Mammon." Mammon turns his back immediately and walks away leaving you in the hallway alone. You walk towards Lucifer's study. One plan down. Now you had to find Lucifer and find a goo way to distract him without it tracing back to you. You knock on Lucifer's study door, you can hear him inside. 

"You may enter," You slowly walk into the room and close the door behind you. You see Lucifer working on some papers, there where a few stacks either side of him. "Did you need something (Y/N)" Lucifer's voice was smooth and relaxing. 

"Actually I was wondering if I could help you Lord Lucifer." Lucifer's eyebrow lifts, he's eyes stop looking at his paper and move towards you. "I have sorted and managed papers before, even filing them. Would you like me to help you?" You were nervous even Lucifer could see it. You body wasn't acting like it use to, it became more timid, Lucifer had noted.

"You want to help me with paper work?" If any of his brothers said this he would assume the wanted something or to even ruin his day. (Y/N) was not his brothers though, he no she was only ever helpful and polite. Lucifer stood from his chair and made his way around to you. You breathe deeply to calm yourself when he is a little to close. Lucifer noted that him being closer seemed to set your timid nature off. It was amusing almost cute how you where behaving. Would you fidget the whole time sorting papers he wondered. 

"Yes, I wish to help Lord Lucifer." You voice was sweet and melody like, he wondered if you could sing. Lucifer was thinking about you a lot lately and even more after Yesterday. You were even cuter as a girl. 

"I will accept your help, but I have a condition."

"Yes?" 

"I want you to be a girl while you work." You jump back at Lucifer's words, What? Did Lucifer just say he wanted you to be..... Why? Lucifer saw your panic as you where thinking, you where much less guarded then before. Your emotions clearly painted on your face. "Your female form is more pleasant on the eyes." Lucifer explained, "If I must work with someone else in the room I would like it to be a pleasant as possible. And don't worry my brother can't open the door without me saying the can come in."

Why was he being difficult? Did he figure out you had alteria motives? You can't back out now. "I understand." You summon warm water and touch it. Your clothes where loose so you used a spell on them to fit your form better. "Is this better Lord Lucifer?"

Lucifer stood there admiring you for a good minute before showing you what type of documents went where. Lucifer was able to catch up on paperwork quickly with you sorting and filing his work. It was a weird experience because every ten minutes you would feel his eyes on you. You stopped looking over at him after the first time caught in his eyes. Why did he want you to be a woman when you did this? It was a burning question.

Over the next few days you did the same. Going into Lucifer's office changing into a female and sorting through paperwork and as each day passed it felt hard and hard to breath in that room. It felt like when you take your omega medicine, it was like inhaling poison. You where guessing That Lucifer was putting out more pheromones and that was why it felt like poison. You medicine make any Pheromones taste like poison when you breath it in. 

Lucifer of course didn't know since he was to busy either doing his work of watch you with amusement. Lucifer started to enjoy his time spent in his office. You had become the highlight of his day. Watching you walk around his office filling paper was weirdly calming. He found many times he had to force his gaze away from you and toward his work. It was addictive, your presence. 

One time you had gotten to his study before hand and handed him a nice warm cup of black coffee. You had made it perfectly, he remembers telling Diavolo about it and Lord Diavolo said you knew how to cook unlike some of the other humans. He had made sure to be latter again in order to get that coffee. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Mammon had finally managed to give you the crystals and when he told you how much they cost you gave him extra. He was confused at first but when you explain it was for his time and effort getting the crystals he became happier. That day you had started putting magic in the crystals, while explaining to Mira and Beel what they were for. Mira was happy to spend time with Beel and you in your room but Beel didn't seem so keen. He would mumble next to you asking when she was going to leave. You honestly felt bad for him since he didn't seem to like her. But at least she wasn't all over Beel like she did with Mammon. She was trying to win him over with food at the monument, but it wasn't working. 

"Come on Beel, just take a bite." Mira says almost pouting. 

"No thanks, I have snacks already." Beel had stolen snacks from your secret snack area earlier. 

"Come on I know you'll like it." You were worried at this point Beel needed to at least play nice with her. You remember telling him earlier before she arrived. So you grab one of her home made brownies and ate it. Hoping to show Beel they where alright to eat. 

Instant regret, It tasted awful. You felt sick, how could she make something so bad. Brownies weren't that hard to make. You swallow immediately and wash it down with water. Coughing Beel and Mira are look at you. 

"Did you like it?" She says hopeful, "I made it from memory." 

"I can tell." She was a horrible cook, you still feel the brownie working it's way down. It only to a few minutes before you realised how sick you were about to get. It was bad, you felt like vomiting. So you caste a spell on you to prevent you from vomiting. That was the stupidest thing you have ever done. You started to feel hot and realised you where getting a fever 

"Are you alright?" Beel asked looking worried. Yoou knew what was to come so you did what you thought was best. 

"Beel, Mira I need you to leave." 

"What?" Both Mira and Beel questioned as you stood up and started pushing at least Mira out the door.

"I feel sick I need to lay down." Beel finally stood up. 

"I can help, I could...." Beel's words are cut of by you.

"No you need to leave." 

Just before you managed to get them out the door you collapse hearing both of them rush to you worried voices hitting your ears. You felt yourself shrink into you clothes as a tail grows from you butt. You hear Mira scream something like "I've killed her," and Beel didn't sound to pleased. 

When you collapsed Beel rushed forward to caught you but you had already hit the floor. What was worse is you started to disappear. Beel freaked trying to grab and you, when he wasn't able to grab anything he froze. Tears fell from his face as he started patting at your clothes trying to grab anything. Beel was scared he didn't want to lose you. He didn't want you to disappear, Belphie hadn't even seen you yet. Beel was snapped out of his thoughts when he feel something. He pull it towards him into his chest. Looking down Beel saw you as a beautiful (Y/H) cat. You where hot and mewed out in pain. 

That human almost killed you, Beel knew she was no good. Beel started patting you and 'shh'ing you, he whispered sweet nothings telling you "You're alright. I'm here. I'll protect you, I won't let her hurt you ever again." He was ignoring the girl next to him who was shocked and crying. She didn't deserve to be anywhere near you. So Beel grabbed your clothes and wrapped you up in them, before heading to Lucifer's room. Hopefully he would know what to do.


	11. Chapter 10- Hidden feelings of Anger and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen

Chapter 10- Hidden feelings of Anger and Jealousy 

Lucifer stares at Beelzebub who is carrying a pile of clothes. Lucifer notes Beelzebub's red face from either crying or..... he clearly looks distressed. Beelzebub slowly pulls back one of the pieces of clothing to reveal a small (F/H) house cat with rounded ears much more like a leopard. Lucifer pounders for a second before letting Beelzebub into his room, he notices Mira is behind him but doesn't acknowledge her.

"What happened?" Lucifer questions as Mira closes the door behind her. Beelzebub stays quiet, he seems to have lost his voice. Lucifer approaches Beelzebub and moves a hand towards you. You mewed out in pain as his hand touched your face.

"I-i-i-i m-ade brow-nies a-and he ate one, then he then he ju-just." Lucifer raises a hand stopping Mira's rambling. 

"She must be sick," Lucifer carefully pulls you towards him despite Beelzebub's resists. "She has a curse, such things are normal for (Y/N). She will return back when she is well." Lucifer pauses realising he accidentally called you by the pronoun 'she', hopefully they didn't notice. "Best take him to Barbatos he might be able to help her sickness." Lucifer rubs your head gently before handing you to Beelzebub. "As for you," Lucifer turns to face Mira. Mira was in so much trouble he wished to be done with her already. But (Y/N) needed her, for now at least. Lucifer plans to look into curse breaking later, with any hope he might find a better solution and finally be able to get rid of Mira. "You will be punished for poisoning (Y/N), but we will leave that for later. Neither of you is to tell anyone else about this matter. Understood?"

"Yes," Mira responds and Beelzebub just nods.

"You may leave." 

Beelzebub rushes out the hallway running to the exit. He bumps into Satan and Asmodeus along the way. He quickly re-wraps you as Satan stops him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry I need to go." Beelzebub runs pass them both heading straight for Lord Diavolo's castle. He was so worried but he knew once Lucifer said you would be alright that you would be back to normal soon. That didn't stop him from flying towards the castle as fast as he could though. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Satan and Asmodeus looked at each other after Beelzebub had left. They had no idea why he would be running in the halls with laundry. Satan seemed to be thinking heavily over it but Asmodeus lost interest quite quickly. "Why do you think Beel was in such a rush?"

"Maybe he was hungry and found the pantry empty." Was Asmodues's half baked answer.

"No, he had a uniform in his arms." Satan says putting his hand to his chin, "they didn't look like his."

"Maybe Beelze got lucky and wanted to hide his companions' clothes." Asmodeus winks at Satan. 

"Why would you hide your partner's clothes?"

"For an interesting game later. Or maybe to keep a shy partner from leaving."

Satan rubbed his forehead at Asmodeus's suggestion. There was no way Beel had found anyone since he was to busy looking after (Y/N). He paused those where (Y/N) clothes, he didn't get to see the colour of the tie but thinking about it now those were definitely yours. Satan didn't like having more questions than answers, so he decided to go to your room to maybe talk to you about it. Maybe Beel had accidently spilled something on your cloths and was worried you would, get mad? 

"What is it?" Asmodeus says as he notices Satan's face change.

"I need to talk with (Y/N)."

"Oh, why?"

"He might know what was happening with Beel, since it was his clothes."

Asmodeus's excitement grew, this was going to be interesting if that was true. "I'm coming with." When Asmodeus and Satan got to your room your door was open. Which was odd, "Odd (Y/N) doesn't leave his door open normally." Asmodeus walks into the room first heading straight for your closet. Satan follows looking around for your person. "Yoo-hoo, Lovely are you in here?" 

When they get no response Satan moves to your desk. It's kept nice and tidy, a simple book with ink beside it. But upon closer inspection he sees magic pouring from the book. (Y/n) magic was clinging to the book, but so was someone else's. 

"Woah," Asmodeus says looking at your clothes you had some dresses in here as well as normal clothes. Asmodeus was so jealous if Lucifer caught him in such clothes he would probably cut his new allowance. Lucifer didn't want to face such 'embarrassment', but here you were allowed such privileges. Maybe he could borrow some clothes you were about the same size right.

"What?" Satan says distracted but Asmodeus's reaction. 

"Did you know (Y/n) likes to wear dresses?" 

"Huh?" Satan spins around to see Asmodeus holding a long flowing dress over his figure. Satan is shocked, why would you. Satan pauses and thinks about how you would look like in the dress. He is surprised with his own imagination, he thinks about how well it would fit your form. Wondering if you would wear heels with it or if you would prefer to run around barefoot. Satan's thoughts are cut all too short though when he hears Asmodeus hum.

"Hummm, look likes you where thinking naught thoughts." Asmodeus puts the dress back as Satan clears his throat.

"I wasn't."

"Sure you weren't." Asmodeus smirks before joining Satan near your desk, "Find anything."

"Just this book. I want to investigate what magic spell has been placed upon it." Satan picks it up and turns to a page only to freeze on the spot. Asmodeus notices and moves beside him to try and read only to see why.

*Just kill her* The writing was clear as day it was Belphies.

*I need her* Was written underneath, *I need her to get you back to Beel.* You neat handwriting had Satan and Asmodeus frozen in place they had to keep reading. *I need her to take the fall if things go wrong. Last thing I need is Lucifer thinking I can be trusted*

*Can I kill her when I get free then. From what you've said she sounds annoying.*

*No, I have plans or her afterwards. Sorry.*

"What are you doing in here?" Leviathan's words made Satan and Asmodeus scramble to put the book back. Leviathan stood in the doorway. 

"Nothing we were just leaving," Asmodeus said, grabbing Satan's arm and leading him out. 

"Don't go through Yana-chan’s things"

"Okay," Asmodeus says cheerfully before making sure to put distance between Leviathan and them. Good thing he saw Lucifer proudly walking towards the room. They should be glad Leviathan saw and not Lucifer. Lucifer might have read the book otherwise. 

Once out of sight Satan and Asmodeus stopped. "I knew he didn't go willingly." Satan all but spat his words, "Seems (Y/n) somehow got in contact with Belphie." Asmodeus nodded, "We should talk to him later to see if there is anything we can do to help. But for now I need to blow off some steam."

Asmodeus watched Satan walk away, knowing he was holding back confronting Lucifer for Belphie sake. Asmodeus pounder about a (Y/n), why were you trying to help Belphie. You seemed to want the family back together so to speak. But that would just be putting yourself in hot water if Lucifer found out. Why? Was it just to make Beelzebub happy? 

Asmodeus felt a little bit envious of such a relationship. Most of his relationships where only physical but that didn't mean he didn't want something more caring. He wanted someone to care for him in the same way. He didn't think he could name a single person he has been with that would even attempt angering Lucifer for his gain. Beel didn't know how lucky he was, but Asmodeus couldn't hate his brother for it. 


	12. Chapter 11 - Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is sick

Author note: (Y/N) = your name, (Y/H) = your hair colour, (Y/HL) = your hair length, (Y/E) = your eye colour, (Y/Sj) = your subject of choice, (Y/L) = last name,  _ Italics  _ = your thoughts, (Japanese) = Japanese which you/ Levi and Solomon can speak, *here* = written, (Y/fs) = your favourite smell

Beelzebub had gotten back about an hour ago now. Under Lucifer's instructions you were to stay in your room with Beelzebub guarding the door. When Leviathan found out (Y/n) was sick he angrily demanded to see him. But Lucifer had refused saying (Y/n) needed rest and only Beelzebub and himself were permitted to see him in such a state. Leviathan of course was not the only one stocked. All the other brothers seemed to be wondering how you got sick so quickly, only Mira seemed not to be shocked. 

Other than shock at the news Asmodeus could see Satan's tightening jaw. He knew Satan was trying to hold back but he didn't look like it. Asmodeus is just glad Lucifer chose to ignore Satan's reactions. 

"How did they get sick? Are they an' idiot?" Mammon asks, clearing trying to distract some of the brothers. Lucifer stares at Mira before enlightening his brothers.

"Mira attempted to kill Beelzebub with poison but (Y/n) seemed to realise and taste tested not realising Beelzebub has resistant's against most poisons." Lucifer knew he was bending what Beelzebub told him, but he wanted his brothers to distrust Mira; this just happened to be the easiest way. Beelzebub did look at him for a second before choosing not to correct Lucifer since he had no reason to defend Mira.

"No I didn't on purpose." All the brothers were looking at her, "I made brownies and wanted Beel to have them and..... and...."

"Did you try the brownies before attempting to give them to Beelzebub or (Y/n)?" Lucifer was met with silence from the girl. "Then I have no reason to believe you didn't do this on purpose. I think we should decide on a punishment for your attempt on Beelzebub life and for involving (Y/n) into your poorly thought out plan."

Satan was the first to speak, "Make her eat the rest of her poison and be done with it." Asmodeus looks towards Satan before switching to Lucifer's face.

"Unfortunately that would most likely kill her and Lord Diavolo has said she isn't to be harmed." Lucifer's response seems to agitate Satan more so Asmodeus throws in a thought.

"Let's have her clean the attic. It hasn't been cleaned in over a century." Both Lucifer and Mira freeze before snapping themselves out of it.

"Not enough, she should get 100... no.. 1000 lashes. I know Lucifer still has one of those nine tailed whips." Leviathan answered.

"No that would kill her idiot." Mammon responds, seeming to be the only one not to really care about the punishment. Three pairs of footsteps enter the hallway all the brothers stand in. They all look to see Lord Diavolo, Barbatos and Solomon. 

"Unfortunately she can't be punished physically." Diavolo speaks before standing next to Lucifer near your closed door. "Omega's are physically weaker and that means they break easier. That is also why I brought Solomon he knows a few cleaning spells that might help (Y/n). If his magic doesn't get (Y/n) better we'll try asking Luke or Simeon. But Mira's punishment can wait. Everyone may leave now, we have to attend to (Y/n)." 

Lord Diavolo looked giddy, like he was excited for something. Lucifer shoots a questioning look to Barabtos who just sighs louder than normal. Lucifer looked but at Diavolo and saw a notebook in his hand. The note book's front page had "Basics to Omega's" written in (Y/n)'s writing. His brothers cleared the hall except Beelzebub. Diavolo was about to say something when Barbatos interrupted him. "Beelzebub was the one who brought (Y/n) to me."

"Ohh, understood." Diavolo said before going to the door, Beelzebub looked at him before stepping out of the way. Diavolo entered your room followed by Barbatos, Solomon and finally Lucifer. Beelzebub closed the door behind them and stayed guard. Solomon approaches your bed and quickly finds you curled up into a ball. A thing Omega's did to comfort themselves. "Will cleansing her cleanse all the poison in their body?"

"It should do, why?" 

"Doesn't she take poison to suppress her omega qualities." Barbatos's query had Solomon pause he hadn't thought of that. It would, but they might not like the way it cleanses the body. Solomon pauses thinking about what that would mean. He might get to smell (Y/n)'s omega scent. But that meant, he looked towards the demons. How would demons react to the smell of an omega. Demon's who have never smelt an omega before. He was interested to find out but worried you might get hurt.

"You'll need to put a barrier up between us. If (Y/n) is cleansed properly you might start fighting once you smell him." Solomon's words have the demons confused. "(Y/n) isn't like Mira, while Mira wears a collar to make her smell dull (Y/n)'s smell. Well it kind of changed into the beta like poison smell you know. It's hard to explain but most alpha's fight over fertile omega's without smell being involved and well omega's smell just...." Solomon pauses, "It is meant to attract us, it is meant to make us want her."

Barbatos is the first to move; he starts lining the ground with magic circles to entrap him should he attempt to move from the circle. The others follow suit afterwards putting Solomon's mind at ease. 

Solomon does a quick spell to muzzle himself should he get erect before he moves closer to you. He grabs your small form and places it on his lap before casting the cleansing spell. After the spell is cast he waits a few seconds before casting a spell to manipulate water. Solomon knows the only way to know if the spell has worked is if you vomit, since the vomit will combine all the poison you have in your body before you vomit it out. 

Solomon prepares to catch your vomit with magic, while the other demons look on. It doesn't take long and after a minute you vomit. Solomon catches it quickly and places you back on your bed as he goes to your bathroom to dispose of it. While he does that the demons watch as you slowly turn back into a human. Lucifer notices your body seems to be quite sick looking still. "Solomon please bring a warm wet towel for (Y/N) she is sweating quite a lot."

Solomon does as Lucifer asks and when he enters the room he sees (Y/n) laying down in human form. Solomon slowly wipes the sweat off your head before moving to your chest. Your flat chest though quickly becomes (Y/s) boobs. Solomon stops his hand movement upon seeing two (y/s) boobs greeting his eyes. Solomon sighs before wrapping one of your blankets around you. "When did you plan to tell me this?"

The demons don't answer, but he doesn't really look or one as something hints his nose. A citrus fruit hints his nose and he immediately knows it's yours. He admires the simplicity of it, it suits you he thinks. Before he backs off the bed and looks to the demons. He watches each reaction as the sweet citrus hits all of their noses. 

Diavolo was the first to notice. His smile grew as his excitement pecked. Diavolo tried to take a deep breath before smelling the citrus. Your old smell of poison and unripe fruit did nothing to his body but this new smell was setting it ablaze. It wasn't just citrus he noticed upon second smelling (Y/fs) was also there like a beautiful after taste. Diavolo felt his groin twitch to life the longer he smelled you. He wished he didn't put up this stupid barrier, he wanted to be closer to your smell. He wanted to dig his nose into your neck and maybe find your other scent glands while he was at it.

Lucifer was the second to reach to the smell. But unlike Diavolo who was fidgeting like made Lucifer remand still. He felt frozen but thawed at the same time. He feels the tingling electricity run across his skin the second he smells that alluring combination of citrus and (Y/fs). His heart felt like it had been shocked and thus it was thumping heavy in his chest. Lucifer wanted out of the room, but he also wanted to be closer to you. He was conflicted. 

Barbatos collapsed to his knees upon smelling you. He felt embarrassed that your smell alone had made him weak knead. He felt like butterflies kissing his skin dancing and teasing him. He looked at the others hoping they weren't looking and he was glad to find them not. His hands fell to his erect dick, hoping to hide it from site. Barbatos didn't know why a being such as him, trained to put up with any scenario could fall for such a simple thing. 

Solomon was amazed at their reactions, but realised if he didn't stop your smell soon they might just start fighting. So Solomon started to slowly move closer to you watching to make sure not to anger the demons. Solomon carefully puts a hand on your wrist but before he can cast anything a growling sound fills the room. 

But it wasn't coming from the demons in the room. Solomon looks to the doorway and sees it open. Beelzebub was growling at him and looking almost Savage. Crap.


End file.
